Demanicus the Shoyru
by sadfsdaf
Summary: A story about a ghost shoyru and how he gets revenge on a prankster.


On the outskirts of the Haunted Woods, in a small town called Dreary Park, right at the foot of the dreaded mountain range in the west, there was an old mansion. It was a century old, and was nearly rotted. This house scared many people, considering it was as pleasant to look at as sludgy twice digested by the turmaculus. The shutters had long fallen off, and now rested in the excessive amount of weeds in the front yard. The shingles on the roof were also falling off, and most of them windows were broken. As you can already tell, nobody would want to live there, except two mischievious pets; but one didn't actually live there, considering he was dead. Those two pets were named Demanicus and Dreadlyn. Demanicus was a ghost Shoyru that had died a very long time ago, and Dreadlyn was his only friend, a halloween Ixi. The residents of the Haunted Woods that lived near that mansion hated Demanicus and Dreadlyn because of the constant pranks and tricks they pulled.  
  
Demanicus slowly thumbed through the stained, oxidized pages of an old book he had gotten of the shelf in his musty library. He enjoyed reading, especially horror novels, and did it often. The book he was reading didn't have a title; but had been written at about the time he had been born. As he read, he heard the proximate clopping of Dreadlyn's hoofs as he entered the library with a large grin across his maroon face.  
  
"I just scared the pants off of that gelert that lives over by the Brain Tree." Dreadlyn said with pride, flopping down on a pillow he knocked off of the couch in the corner.  
  
"Did you?" Demanicus asked sarcastically, a look of apathy stretched across his ghastly face. The Haunted Woods was a nice place to live; but it got boring after a while. Demanicus' short attention span didn't help much either.  
  
Dreadlyn looked at Demanicus, confused. "What's the matter with you? You seem sad."  
  
"Not sad. I'm just really bored. I'm getting tired of sitting in here all day long. And if I do go outside, all I do is run around scaring random people and pets." Demanicus complained, slamming the book shut. Ancient dust scattered around the room, and finally settled on the floor. "And we need to get this place remodeled, because if I had weight, this place would probably collapse."  
  
Dreadlyn chuckled at the idea. "Like anyone would even step in the yard! Much less the house!"  
  
Demanicus groaned slightly to himself. Dreadlyn was right; they both petrified everyone. Scaring people was fun; but not when you weren't trying to scare them. Demanicus just guessed that was because he was a ghost, and people were naturally scared of ghosts. Be even with that, you'd think they'd get used to pets like him. The Haunted Woods was filled with odd and scary creatures just like him. But then again, Demanicus didn't look like a normal ghost Shoyru, as he was much more ghost-like. He was an eerie shade of blue, and semitransparent. He could also pass through walls, and his wings were a bit battered and torn. His eyes also glowed bright red. But probably the scariest part about Demanicus was his not only the ability to possess any living thing; but his gift of mind reading. He could tell exactly what anyone was thinking at anytime just by looking at them.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Demanicus said. "The only one that lives even close to Dreary Park that isn't scared of us is Edna the Witch. The Brain Tree too; but he doesn't count. Being a ghost stinks."  
  
"Not always," Dreadlyn pointed out. "Not only can you pass through walls and horrify people, you don't have to pay taxes."  
  
CRASH!! A large brick flew through the window, and landed on Demanicus' desk. Tied to it was a letter. Demanicus turned and looked out the window, only to find the maildraik scampering down the road, clutching his bag of letters and packages. Demanicus and Dreadlyn rarely got mail; but they loved getting it, as it was almost always a part of a dare. Demanicus untied the envelope, opened it, and read out loud:  
  
Dear Demanicus and Dreadlyn,  
  
We would like to inform you of the extreme amount of stupidity residing in your brains. Except you Demanicus, since you don't have a brain, because you're DEAD!! Hahaha!!  
  
Insincerely, Nicholas the Lupe  
  
Dreadlyn snickered at the words Demanicus recited. It was undoubtedly a part of some truth-or-dare game, and the writer had even signed his name. The letter, as you may have read, was written by Nicholas the Lupe. Nicholas was a popular, daring, and annoying fire Lupe that lived on the other side of Dreary Park. He was the type that made every female Lupe in town melt like butter, and he and his friends would often pull stupid stunts for attention. This was probably one of them.  
  
Dreadlyn smiled as Demanicus asked, "How does a little trip to Nicholas' house sound?"  
  
***  
  
Nicholas sat in his room, brushing his hair in front of his large. "Three thousand four hundred and fifty-nine, three thousand four hundred and sixty." He counted each time he ran the brush through his black fur. He was extremely egotistical, and wouldn't turn down any challenge. His reputation was more important to him than life itself.  
  
RING!! The telephone rung once again before Nicholas picked it up. He was greeted by a familiar voice. It was the voice of Kristen, girlfriend number 3452D.  
  
Outside.  
  
Dreadlyn, with Demanicus on his back, trodded up to the abnormal-for-the- haunted-woods yard of Nicholas C. Normin. Demanicus hopped off and began searching through the backpack Dreadlyn had brought. It was full of different things, ranging from exploding pizza pastries to chia flour.  
  
"Now, what should I use for revenge.?" Demanicus asked himself, rubbing his chin.  
  
To that Dreadlyn responded, "Just possess him."  
  
After agreeing, Demanicus floated up to Nicholas' window, and flew through it. The room was heavily furnished, with a large bed in the corner, a large- screen television, about five phones, a bookshelf full of comics, and the desk Nicholas was sitting in.  
  
"Like, oh my god! I was talking to Christy today and she got her nails done in the coolest way ever!" Demanicus winced as he listened to the voice of Kristen, who was probably already possessed by something far scarier the he, Demanicus guessed. Demanicus closed his eyes, and he slowly faded out until he was invisible.  
  
Nicholas sat listening to Kristen as Demanicus floated above his head and read his mind. He was currently thinking of himself, which Demanicus could have blindly guessed.  
  
"This is pitiful." Demanicus sighed as he glided down Nicholas' throat. Suddenly, Nicholas began coughing violently.  
  
"What's wrong, Nicky?" Kristen asked with a hinted of worry in her voice.  
  
Nicholas shook it off. Probably just a flying bug or something. "Nothing; but it feels like I just swallowed a watermelon."  
  
"Ouch. Well, do you want to do something tomorrow, like go to the movies?"  
  
Demanicus decided this was his chance. "Sorry, I like to spend my Friday nights admiring the length and grace of my nose hairs."  
  
Kristen was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "What!?!?"  
  
"I'm dumping you and all my other girlfriends for a mutant Usul I met last night. She is prettier than you." Demanicus said, snickering in his mind.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT DUMPING ME!! I HAD TO CAMP OUT IN YOUR YARD FOR TWO DAYS AND SPEND FOUR YEARS TRYING TO HANG OUT WITH THE POPULAR PETS JUST TO GET YOU TO NOTICE ME!!" Kristen shouted. "I'M COMING OVER!!"  
  
Kristen slammed the phone down, and left a very confused Nicholas with a dead telephone line. "What just happened?"  
  
Demanicus left Nicholas' demented soul and rested on the ceiling fan, still invisible. Nicholas shrugged his shoulders and resumed brushing his hair. "Nicholas," Demanicus whispered. "Go to the front door."  
  
Nicholas bolted out of chair and stood right up. "Who was that?"  
  
Demanicus chuckled, enjoying himself. "I'm your conscience. I want you to go to the front door and tape a large 'I love Usuls' poster to the door and leave. If you do this it will bring you great fortune with your reputation."  
  
Nicholas nodded and immediately left the room and did as Demanicus had instruted him to. When he returned, he was grinning broadly. "Bring on the good fortune!"  
  
Suddenly, three furious knocks rang through out the house. "Must be the anxious girls wanting to ask me out."  
  
Nicholas, followed by Demanicus, dashed out of the room, down the stairs, into the living room, and finally to the front door. Nicholas made extra sure his hair was okay before swinging the door open and saying with the most suave voice he could get, "Hello honey!"  
  
WHACK!! WHACK!! Kristen, a faerie gelert, began whacking Nicholas on the head with a striped hammer. "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO BREAK UP WITH ME!!"  
  
Demanicus floated out the door, and regained visibility. "See you later, Nicky." The ghastly shoyru taunted, waving goodbye as he hopped on Dreadlyn and rushed off.  
  
"Huh," Nicholas mumbled, then realized what had happened. "DE. MAN. ICUS!!!!" He shouted in between whacks.  
  
***  
  
Demanicus lay down on his tattered bed, pulling the covers over his body. He had had fun today, surprisingly, and was actually looking forward to the next day. He enjoyed torturing Nicholas and his friends, and he planned on doing it again. Corruption had become a small hobby of his over the past four hundred or so years.  
  
"Goodnight, Macabre, Demon, and Killer." Demanicus whispered to the snoozing bearog at the foot of his bed. Maybe, he decided, being a ghost wasn't so bad after all. Getting revenge was easy, and life (or death, depending on how you look at it) was much easier. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have to pay taxes. 


End file.
